dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman Vol 4 24
| Quotation = A child of Zeus has slain another. And while I may mourn his passing... I can't say I'll miss dear old War. | Speaker = Apollo | StoryTitle1 = A Guilded Rage | Synopsis1 = With the First Born captured, Apollo calls the other Gods of Olympus to a meeting, but finds that there is one missing. Wonder Woman, meanwhile, has picked out a house for she and her friends to share in London. Having already settled in, Hera disturbs Diana and Zola by decorating their mantle with Lennox's head, which broke off during his battle with the First Born. The now mortal goddess feels it is a suitable way to honour him, but Diana feels differently. Her protests are cut short, though, when Hermes appears, insisting that whether Diana likes it or not, she will be joining the Gods on Mount Olympus. Against her will, Diana finds herself standing in front of Apollo, who welcomes her. Assuming that she has been brought to answer for her decision to kill War, Diana explains that she had no choice. Apollo responds that she certainly did have a choice - and they are all glad she made it. In doing so, she has made herself the God of War. In Brooklyn, Milan is digging through a dumpster when he finds himself unable pursued by a helicopter that blinds him. When he is cornered, he discovers that his pursuer is Cassandra, his half-sister. Apollo thanks Wonder Woman for killing War, thereby fulfilling the prophecy of a child of Zeus killing another. Diana responds that while she appreciates the thanks, she would like a favour in return: she wishes to see Hera restored to her place among the gods. Though he appreciates her motivation, Apollo responds that Hera's last act was treasonous, and as such, he must refuse. Annoyed, Diana decides to leave, and Apollo warns that a war is coming, and she will not be able to shirk her duties as Goddess of War when it arrives. She is an Olympian now. Hermes returns Diana to London, and she quickly suggests that he leave. As far as she is concerned, he is a traitor, a kidnapper, and a liar in whom she has no trust. While Hermes admits that he did wrong, he also admits that he would do it again, as he swore a promise to Zeus that he would protect the child. Angrily, Zola slaps his face, and Diana tells him to leave again. He smirks, pointing out that while they had the ability to forgive Hera - the madwoman he was protecting Zeke from - he remains an object of hatred. On Olympus, Apollo's rousing call-to-arms is deflated by Strife, who is the only one actually mourning for War. While they may praise his murderer, she will see that Wonder Woman dies by her hand. Apollo actually eager to see war come without a sitting God of War. He insists that, on his watch, there will be no war. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Ares * * Orion Locations: * * ** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}